Josh Rafferty
Josh Rafferty is an American mixed martial artist from Cincinnati, Ohio. He best known for his appearance on the first season of The Ultimate Fighter, a reality television series produced by the Ultimate Fighting Championship. Rafferety began training in Judo at age seven. He is a childhood friend of Rich Franklin. Mixed martial arts record {| style='font-size: 85%; text-align: left;' class='wikitable sortable' width='99%' |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' |- | Loss |align=center|9-7 | Charlie Rader |TKO (Punches) |Bellator 28 |2010-09-09 |align=center|1 |align=center|1:14 | New Orleans, Louisiana, US |- | Win |align=center|9-6 | Jason Louck |KO (Head Kick) |Extreme Challenge 100 |2008-6-28 |align=center|1 |align=center|5:00 | Iowa, US |- | Loss |align=center|8–6 | Kevin Knabjian |TKO (Punches) |XFO 22 - Xtreme Fighting Organization |2008-02-23 |align=center|1 |align=center|1:58 | Crystal Lake, Illinois, USA |- | Win |align=center|8–5 | Drew Reed |TKO (Punches) |XFO 20 - Xtreme Fighting Organization |2007-10-19 |align=center|1 |align=center|0:16 | Lakemoor, Illinois, US |- | Win |align=center|7–5 | Eli Ayars |Submission (Armbar) |EC 77 - Extreme Challenge 77 |2007-04-28 |align=center|1 |align=center|2:25 | Mason, Ohio, USA |- | Win |align=center|6–5 | Aristides Britto |Submission (Armbar) |RCF - Heatwave |2005-04-09 |align=center|1 |align=center|1:31 | Biloxi, Mississippi, US |- | Loss |align=center|5-5 | Alex Karalexis |TKO (Punches) |The Ultimate Fighter 1 Finale |2005-04-09 |align=center|1 |align=center|1:40 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- | Win |align=center|5–4 | John Owens |Submission (Armbar) |EC 57 - Extreme Challenge 57 |2004-05-06 |align=center|1 |align=center|0:48 | Council Bluffs, Iowa, US |- | Loss |align=center|4–4 | Daryl Guthmiller |Submission (Armbar) |EC 56 - Extreme Challenge 56 |2004-03-26 |align=center|1 |align=center|2:20 | Medina, Minnesota, US |- | Win |align=center|4–3 | Bone Sayavonga |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |RCF 21 - Reality Combat Fighting 21 |2003-09-13 |align=center|1 |align=center|1:10 | Chalmette, Louisiana, US |- | Loss |align=center|3–3 | John Halverson |TKO |VFC 4 - Wildcard |2003-04-19 |align=center|1 |align=center|2:16 | Council Bluffs, Iowa, US |- | Win |align=center|3–2 | Kareema Bennett |TKO |ICC 1 - Retribution |2003-01-12 |align=center|1 |align=center|N/A | Minneapolis, Minnesota, US |- | Win |align=center|2–2 | Jeremy Larson |TKO |UW - St. Cloud 2 |2002-03-16 |align=center|1 |align=center|2:42 | St. Cloud, Minnesota, US |- | Win |align=center|1–2 | Jeff Ignatowski |Submission (Keylock) |EF 2 - Extreme Fights 2 |2002-01-19 |align=center|1 |align=center|0:30 | Mount Healthy, Ohio, US |- | Loss |align=center|0–2 | Jeff Wales |Submission (Strikes) |RSF 1 - Redemption in the Valley |2001-04-21 |align=center|1 |align=center|N/A | Wheeling, West Virginia, US |- | Loss |align=center|0–1 | Don Kaecher |Submission |WEF 6 - World Extreme Fighting 6 |1999-06-19 |align=center|1 |align=center|N/A | Wheeling, West Virginia, US References sherdog.com: Josh Rafftery Retrieved 17 July 2010 Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists from Ohio Category:Living people